Given Chances
by sjt1988
Summary: The first time James met Amy was in Argentina. They hit it off right away. Amy hears something about him and doesn't want anything to do with him. They meet again in England but Amy wants nothing to do with him. Can Amy gave him another chance so James can win her heart? Sequel to Mission of the Heart.
1. Prologue-The First Meeting

Prologue-The First Meeting

Amy Pov…

I came down to the bar at the hotel to meet Marcus; we worked together on a site here in Argentina. I was wearing this purple dress that I would normally not wear. It was an off the shoulders and had a short skirt that showed off my legs. We were celebrating that we found a whole wizarding village that dated back before the Europeans came over. The discovery could change history for the better. I ordered myself a drink, there was a black haired man sitting at the end of the bar. He gave me smile before the bartender gave me my drink.

A native bird from Argentina came flying in, he landed next to me. There was a letter tied to his leg, I took it off of him. The bartender gave me a bird treat to give to the bird. I nodded my thanks and he flew off after he had the treat. I opened the letter, it was from Marcus.

"Love, I hate to do this but something came up."- Marcus

I put the paper in a ball; I wanted to throw the ball at Marcus' full head of hair head with his dark eyes and easy smile. I don't like that I shaved my legs for tonight. I thought something was going to happen tonight, like sex. Marcus and I have been flirting since I started working there. He finally asked me out yesterday. I bought this dress just today when I went around the village. Now I just in this wasted dress on this wasted night. I ordered another drink.

"Was someone to meet you here?" I turned to see the black haired man that was sitting at the end of the bar. He was sitting next to me now. He had bright warm brown eyes; he had a smile on his face. His hair looked like he just rolled out of bed. He was a very handsome man. He wasn't from around here, it sounded like he was English. He was in this black suit. It was muggle, the suit looked like it was made for him, and he looked very good in it. He could make it work for him.

"Yeah, this guy from work," I pulled the ball of paper on the bar. "We were going out tonight but he canceled on me."

"Then it's his fault that he can't see you in this dress because you are beautiful." I blushed.

"This old thing," I pretend to put my hair behind my ear.

"Before I continue to praise your beauty I should tell you my name. I'm James Potter." I think my face just stayed red.

"Amy Charles," I said.

"That is a beautiful name. Are there more beautiful women from where you are from? Where are you from?" James asked, he ordered us another drink.

"Phoenix, Arizona." I took a sip of my drink. He gave me a confused look. "That's in America." He had that 'oh' look on his face. I patted him on the knee. "A lot of foreigners give me the confused look."

He put his hand on his chest, "I'm not a foreigner." I laughed.

"You must come from England with accent like that." James rolled his eyes like I caught him doing something bad. He put his hands up in defeat.

"You caught me. I was born and raised in England." I laughed and did something I would normally not do. I kissed him on the cheek.

"I forgive you." James grabbed my hand.

"Since your date cancel on you and my team left me to go out. I think I should take you to dinner." I nodded. James got up and held out his hand. He help me off the bar stool. He led out of the hotel, hailed a muggle cab.

It was a small muggle restaurant where he took me. The place was packed but James got us a table right away. After we order I had to ask. "So you're on a team, what kind of team?"

James took a drink of his wine before he answered. "I play with the England," He looked around the room before he said, "Quidditch team. We had a match today against Argentina." I nodded. "We won by the way. One more step towards the world cup."

"That is great. Why aren't you with your team now?" I had asked.

"I had some business to take of in town." He said. I nodded. For most of the night we talked about nothing important, mostly about our jobs.

James brought me back to the hotel and took me up to my room. I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you for making my night better."

"You're welcome. If you are ever in England look me up." James walked down the hall and left through the stairs. I closed my door. I went to my desk I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote to my friend, Lorcan Scamander.

"Lorcan,

Everything is okay with me in Argentina but that not why I'm writing you. I met this English man named James Potter. I don't know if you know him but we had I great night with him. He made me feel special."

I went on to tell Lorcan about the night I had.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for James' story. I didn't like what I had so I had someone else read it and they didn't like what I had. I rewrote everything. I'm finally putting it up. Thank you for all your patient. -sjt**


	2. Chapter 1: The Second Meeting

Ch. 1: The Second Meeting

James' POV…

The weather was nice for April as I entered Flourish and Blotts, there was a book that Dad had recommended to me that I would love. The place was crowed because everyone was out today. I made around the people with a few wanting my autograph because England was winning every game bringing us closer to the world cup.

I was picking up the book when I saw the strawberry blond hair. It made me think of that night back in December when I met the beautiful woman in Argentina. Every time I saw a strawberry blond I went to see if it was Amy, but none were her. None of them had her blue eyes or smile. I tried looking her up when I went to America but she was out of town. She invaded my dreams at night. I was going to find her after the world cup so we can be together.

I went up to the woman, "Amy," I said. She turned around and it was her. She recognize me I could see it in her eyes.

She gave me shy smile. "James," She hugged the book in her hand to her chest. "How are you doing?"

"Great. Why don't we get out of here and catch up." I said. She looked around the store.

"I don't think so." Amy looked passed my shoulder.

"Why? We had a great time in Argentina." I had to ask because I thought that we had a great time there.

"I heard about all about you from my friend who lives here." She said.

"Who is this friend?" I asked. I was going to find this person and beat the crap out of them.

"Lorcan," There was only one person I knew as Lorcan and that was my brother-in-law.

"Lorcan, who?" I asked through clenched teeth. I was ready to find my brother-in-law and kill him. I hope Lily won't mind me killing her husband.

"Scamander," Amy saw the hurt flashed in my eyes. "I'm sorry about this, James."

"What did he tell you?" I asked. So I could yell at him about what he said.

"He said you date a woman for only a day or a week." Amy gave me a secret smile. I was ready to kill Lorcan with my bare hands.

"That not going to happen to you, I care for you. I would never hurt you." I said. Maybe she will give me a change.

She gave me that smile that women give men when they don't want to go out with. "I don't want to get hurt, James." After she said that she walked away to the front of the store to pay for her book. I took a breath and followed her to the front. I paid for the book and left.

I headed for the Daily Prophet Office. I entered the office and everyone was running around trying to get things done to get it in print. I headed for the elevator; people kept staring at me for who I am. I got on the elevator and ran into my mum. She was looking at the papers in her hands. "Mum," She looked up from what she was doing.

"James," She hugged me. "What are you doing here?" I kissed her on the cheek.

"I came to see Lorcan," I gave her a smile. "I have something to ask him." Mum nodded.

"You know where to find him." I pressed the number I needed. "What did you need to talk to Lorcan about?" Mum asked.

"Oh some investment things," I said. I have a great mind for picking out money makers. When I'm done with quidditch I want to open an investment firm in the wizarding and muggle world. I'm making everyone in the family rich with want I'm doing.

"That's great because Lily and Lorcan are looking for house." Mum said. The elevator open on the quidditch floor, Mum got off. "Bye James. Come over for dinner tonight." I nodded as the elevator door closed. I went up to the next floor and got off.

I went around the floor to find Lorcan sitting at his desk, he had his wand behind his ear, a quill was moving it back and forth, and was looking at his notes on his next article. The desk was a mess; I couldn't see what he was looking at. I could make out pictures of Lily and his family. "Knock, knock," I said.

Lorcan looked up at me. "James, what brings you here?" He starts to look around his desk for something.

"Behind your ear," I said. Lorcan felt his ear and smiled. He found what he was looking for. "I'm here because of a girl." Lorcan looked confused.

"What girl?" Lorcan asked. Lorcan started to gather the papers around his desk.

"An American girl by the name of Amy Charles," I moved out of his way so he could grab his bag.

"What about Amy? I know she's in town." He put the papers in the bag.

"I know she in town, I ran into her at Flourish and Blotts today." I followed Lorcan out of his cubicle. "She was the girl I met in Argentina."

"Oh," Lorcan knew what I was talking about because he knew us both.

"Yeah, I asked her if she wanted to get together and said she didn't want to. I asked her why and she said her friend told her all about me and women. I asked her who her friend was and she said it was you." We stopped at the elevator and Lorcan pressed the down button. He ran his hand through his hair.

"I told her that stuff," The elevator open up and we in. "because I didn't want her to get hurt. I wouldn't see her cry and you with another girl. She doesn't have a brother and we are really close, I would have to kill you for hurting her." Lorcan sounded like an older brother. I would have done the same thing for Lily.

"Okay but Amy is different. I care about her a lot." We stepped in the lobby of the Daily Prophet.

"You say that about every girl you date." We stepped outside into the sun. We shaded our eyes.

"I felt something that night when we went out. When I was in America I went looking for her but she wasn't there. After the World Cup I was going to look for her. I can't get her out of mind and you are going to help me get her." I smiled when I saw the look on Lorcan. He looked confused.

"James, how am I going to help you?" Lorcan asked. He was looking for a way to get away from me.

"You can start by telling her good thing about me." I patted Lorcan on the shoulder. I walked away with a smile on my face.

J&A

Amy POV…

After I left the bookstore, I felt bad about what happen with James. I hurt him, I could tell by the look in his eyes. I didn't want to hurt him but I didn't think I would see him again after that night in Argentina. After I wrote the letter to Lorcan who was married by the time, I thought I could fall in love with him. He made my night so much better after Marcus cancel on me. It turned out that Marcus was married with six children.

Lorcan wrote me back telling me how James was a womanizer. He went from girl to girl. I didn't want to be just one of many in a long line. I knew he came looking for me because Ashley told me he dropped by. She didn't know what to say to him only that I wasn't there. I knew when I took this job here in England; I knew I might run into him with the wizarding world being so small here. I didn't think I would run into him on the first day here. He looked like a boy who found his favorite toy after a month or two. He was hoping that I would let him take me out. I saw the hurt in his eyes after I told that I didn't want to go out with him. His brown eyes made him look younger then he was. It didn't help that his black hair was all over the place, it give him the boyish look.

After I left him I wanted to go back and tell him that I would go out with him. I did after I left the shop and came back he wasn't there anymore. I looked around the store and saw that he left. I exited the store and went to the Leaky Cauldron were I had a room. I had dinner plans with Lorcan and his wife. This was the first time I was going to meet his wife. They have been married for over a year since last January. I could tell he was really in love with this woman.

I put my book in my room before heading out. Lorcan gave me a muggle apartment address. I took a muggle taxi to the apartment. The apartment was in a nice neighborhood. I paid the cab as I went up to the building. There was a buzzer but Lorcan told me to use my wand to get in. I made sure there wasn't a muggle around when I took out my wand. I went up to Lorcan's after I got in. It was a walk up. I got to the floor that Lorcan and his wife lived on. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open. I heard someone on the other side coming to the door. The door opened and a redhead woman was standing there.

She smiled at me. "You must be Amy, Lorcan's friend." I nodded. She was a beautiful woman with green eyes and red hair. She moved out of the way to let me. "I'm Lily, Lorcan's wife." She led me to the living room.

There were pictures and knick knacks everywhere. The couch faced the fireplace. There were end tables on either side. There were chairs facing each other next to the end tables. "Would you like something to drink?" Lily asked.

"White wine," I turned to Lily. She nodded and left the room to get drinks. I went to the mantle and saw pictures of their family. There was a picture of Lily and Lorcan on their wedding day, they looked so happy. There was picture of Lily standing between two black haired boys. One had these bright green eyes and the other had brown that I have seen them before. I took another look and relieved it was James Potter. He was Lily's brother. I saw a picture with a baby wrapped in a green blanket that brought out his eyes. He had a tuff of black hair on the top of his head. He looked like James but with green eyes. He must be James' son.

I heard footstep coming in the room and turned around to see Lorcan come in the room. Lorcan had a bottle of butterbeer in his hand. I gave him smile that told him he was in trouble. He started walking backwards. I get on him right away. "Lorcan you didn't tell you were related to James."

Lorcan looked behind him to see if his wife was there. "Sorry, it didn't come up."

I backed Lorcan against the wall. "First, you don't tell me that know James personally and second he has a son."

Lorcan looked confused. "What James has a son?" He gave me a look. "What did you two do in Argentina?" Lorcan asked. He looked me up and down to see if I had a child.

"Nothing, James walked me to my room and kissed me on the cheek. Unless that is the new way people are having kids." I said.

"You said James had a son." Lorcan said, he moved away from me.

"Yeah," I pointed to the baby picture on the mantle.

Lorcan laughed. "That is Aaron, Al's son. Don't ask about how he came to be."

"Oh, who is Al?" I asked.

Lorcan sat on the couch, laughing. "He's Lily and James' brother." Lorcan settled into the couch. I smiled and sat on one of chair.

"So how was Aaron conceived?" I asked. Lorcan looked uncomfortable. His wife came in for the rescue.

"My brother Al and my best friend, Ally were a groomsman and a bridesmaid in our wedding. Hated each other to no end. Before the wedding they made a bet to see who's wedding it was," She handed my wine and took a seat next to Lorcan. "My mother's or mine. Ally won and Al had to pay her instead of paying her he bought her a drink. They had one too many and woke up at his flat with a hangover. Aaron was the result of that night." I laughed.

"Sounds like a good night for them." I took a sip of my wine. Lily laughed.

"It was now they're married." Lily took a sip of her wine. "Dinner will be ready in five minutes." Lorcan put his arm around Lily. "So how did you guys meet?" Lily asked. "All Lorcan said that you met at dig."

"One, men are worthless about that kind of information."

"Hey, we are not." Lorcan tried to defend his gender. Lily and I both gave him a look like don't even try it. Lorcan sighed in defeat.

"Anyways, before we were interrupted. I was working on a dig in Mexico. They told me there was this English man coming. I thought this stuffy old guy was coming. Instead I saw a guy dress in muggle jeans and a tee-shirt. He had this wavy black hair and lop-sided grin on his face," I started.

Lily narrowed her eyes on me. "Are you in love with my husband?" She asked.

"No, after spending time with him I realize what a jerk he was." I smiled.

"Hey, I was not." Lorcan defended himself again. Lily smiled.

"I think we are going to be great friends." Lorcan had crossed his arms, Lily patted his leg. The timer went off in the kitchen. "Dinner's ready." Lily got up, Lorcan and I followed her.

Lorcan walked right beside me. "You know James is great with children."

I gave him a strange look. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"James told me I had to talk him up to you." Lorcan gave me a half smile.

"Lorcan," I hit him on the arm. "You know how I feel about him." We came to the kitchen; Lily had three plates on the table with the food in the center. We sat down to eat when Lily asked.

"Do you like quidditch?" Lorcan was shaking his head no. I gave him a questionable look because he knows that I like quidditch. Lily saw that and hit him on the arm. I smiled to Lily.

"Yes, I do."


	3. Chapter 2: The Quidditch Game

**The Quidditch Game**

I met Lily and Lorcan at the Leaky Cauldron the next morning; they were wearing English gear for the game. Lily face was painted red, white, and blue. I smiled when I saw them.

"No one said I had to dress up." I laughed. Lily pulled out a sweater with the English flag on it.

"I thought of that," Lily handed me the sweater. I pulled it over my shirt. Lily put her arm through mine and Lorcan. Lorcan smiled at me before we disappeared.

The first thing that hit me was the noise of the game. There were a lot of people dressed in England's colors. There were people in white, green and red too the Bulgarian colors. Parents were holding on to their kids hands. Everyone was heading to the big stadium were the English flag was flying in the wind. I followed Lily and Lorcan to the stadium since they knew where we were sitting. The crowd grew smaller as we went on. At one point we were the only one heading to the stadium. I looked at Lily.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Lily smiled.

"You know that James' plays for England." I nodded. He told back on that night in Argentina. They had won their match against the Argentina team and his team had gone out to party. They forgot about James before they left. "Well we are in the players' family section." I nodded.

We came upon a big wizard standing in front of a door. Lorcan showed him a pass and he let us in. We were in a hall that leads to the stairs. We followed Lorcan up the steps. We came to some doors that open to Lorcan's touch. There were multiple doors behind this one. I took a closer look and saw it had a name on it. It must be the player's name so their families knew where to go. We passed four doors before we came to a door that said James Potter on it. We went in and all I saw was redheads. There were a few darker hair persons here too. Lily went up to a woman who looked like an older version of her expects she had brown eyes. Lorcan waved to a black haired man, it looked like he was holding a baby in his arms. I turned to find a seat for me but I founded a red haired man arguing with a bushy brown haired woman.

"I can't believe he wants to have dinner with you while he is here," The man had his arms crossed. The woman sighed.

"Ronald he is just a friend and last time I checked I married you and had your children. Viktor is married. He is bringing his wife; he said I could bring you." The woman said. The man nodded and turned to window.

"Amy," Lily yelled across the room. I looked at her, she waved me over. I went over to her and the woman she was talking to. "Amy like you to meet my mother, Ginny Potter," She turned to her mother. "Mum this is Amy Charles, she is our friend from the States."

"Hello, Mrs. Potter." I shook her hand. There was a twinkle in her eyes.

"Hello, Amy and call me Ginny. I feel old when I'm called Mrs. Potter. I may be a grandmother but I don't have to act like it." Ginny smiled and I laughed. That caught the attention of the man next to her. He looked at me with green eyes. He gave me smile; there were wrinkles around his eyes. There was a lighting bolt scar on his forehead.

"This is my father, Harry," They looked at me like I should know him. I didn't know any Harry that like they were in fifties. The only Harry I knew of in recent times was Harry Potter; he killed a dark wizard when he was seventeen. I only knew about him because I had to take a modern history class that I didn't want to in collage. I took a look at Lily's father again and it dawn on me that this was him.

I gave him a cocky smile, "Hello Mr. Potter." I shook his hand that he hand put out. I sounded like I didn't know who he was. Harry gave me a look like he didn't believe me for a second. Lily gave me a look.

"You don't know who my father is?" They gave me strange looks. I smirked and nodded. They nodded but there was something in their eyes like they knew what I was going to do now. Lily and Ginny moved out the way of us. Were they waiting for me to jump up and down and hug him or something?

"Mr. Potter, I'm not going to be a fan girl because I know how it is like to be in the spotlight." Harry looked confused. I could tell that Lily and Ginny were looking at me questionably. Lorcan came over to us.

"You didn't tell them who your father was did you?" I shook my head. Lorcan gave me his famous half smile. "Maybe you should." He gave his wife and in-laws a smile. I sighed.

"My father is Doug Charles, he was a US Senator," They still look like they didn't know. "He ran for President about fifteen years ago." I saw that Harry knew what I was talking about.

"It was a very big race for his party," I nodded. Harry smiled. "So you won't ask me stupid questions." I laughed.

"No, sir," Ginny and Lily let out a sigh of relief. Lily came and put her arm through mine.

"Come I'll introduce you to everyone that is here." I met cousins, the couple that were arguing when I came in, they were Lily's aunt and uncle, more aunts and uncles, grandparents before we took our seats next to Lorcan. I looked out the window and saw that the stadium was packed. There were advertising on the board that was going to show the score. We sat just in time when the announcer spoke.

"Welcome to the game, ladies and gentlemen. It's England vs. Bulgaria. The team that wins will move on to the semifinals," Everyone let out cheers for their team. "Now for the Bulgarian team," He said the Bulgarian team names. "And their coach Viktor Krum," I saw the man face on the screen; he looked closed to sixty with his white hair. I saw Ron give him the finger, his wife threw him a look and looked around to make none of the children saw what he did.

I turned to Lily, "Why doesn't your uncle like the Bulgarian coach?" I asked. Lily laughed.

"My aunt dated him a long time ago." I looked at her questionably. Lily patted my leg. "I'll tell you later." I nodded; I looked back at the pitch and saw the English team was coming out.

"Our chasers, Wood," A woman with brown hair came flying out, waving to the crowd. "Potter," James came out with his hair ever in a mess. He waved before taking a place next to Wood, "And Scott," A redhead man came out and winked at the ladies in crowd. I saw a blush on some of the women faces in the room. Lily was one of them.

"What's so great about him?" I whisper in her ear. She laughed.

"He flirts with any woman he can even those he is married to Wood." I looked at the woman next to James. She gave Scott a look before she flew away to the referee. James followed her, Scott followed him.

"She didn't look very happy at him." I said to Lily smiled.

"Later at the party, you'll see him kiss her ass." Lily said.

"Language, Lily." Her aunt Hermione turned around to scold her. "There are children here." She looked to see where her grandson was. He was sitting in his mother lap, trying to get out. She threw Lily a look. Lily looked at me and all I wanted was to laugh. She looked like she wanted to do the same thing. Lorcan shook his head at us before looking out at the pitch. We looked at the pitch to see England was leading twenty to ten.

While everyone was watching the game, I got up to get something to drink. I saw Skylar got out of his mother's arms; he was running between his mother and George. He went to the bag his mother had brought with things for him to do. He took out a toy and stuck out tongue out like he knew he was doing wrong. He looked at his mother before he ran over to George and put his toy in George hole where his ear used to be. I looked around to see if anybody saw what I just saw. Lily's cousin Hugo saw and trade a smile before I went back to my seat. I looked back to Hugo to see if he was going to tell his sister but he shrugged his shoulders.

"Lily," I said. Lily was too in the game to hear me. I could understand the score was England with 100 and Bulgaria with 110. Someone needed to catch the snitch. I shook Lily to make her look at me. "Lily, Skylar is putting things in your uncle's ear hole." Lily looked at Skylar.

"Rose," She got Skylar's mother attention. Rose looked up, putting her hand on her stomach; she was five months pregnant with her second child. "Your son is putting things in Uncle George's ear." Rose looked down at her bag and saw Skylar taking something out. She looked at George to see things falling out of his ear. He didn't notice things in his ear. Rose picked up Skylar and gave him to his grandmother. She went over to George and talked to him. George laughed and took everything out of his ear. He winked at Skylar.

"A prankster in the making," There was a twinkle in George's eyes when he told Rose. Rose took her things and put them in her bag. She gave Skylar a look that made him laugh. He had the cutest laugh. It looked like Rose couldn't be mad at him for long. Then cheers went around the room.

I looked at the pitch and saw that England had caught the snitch. England won 270 to 110. They were making their way to the next round that was leading them to the World Cup. Everyone in the room was celebrating. Lily was jumping up and down pulling me with her. Lorcan went over to his brother-in-law and put out his hand in front of him. Al gave his wife their son and pull out some money to give to Lorcan.

"Remember party at the Burrow." Molly Weasley yelled over everyone, her husband and her left soon after that. Everyone was gathering their things to head to Lily's grandparents' house. We left the stadium and followed the crowd to the apparition point. I grabbed on to Lorcan's before he disappeared.

We appeared in front of a house that looked like it seen better days. It looked like it could fall over. It looked like every floor above the main floor was added on. There was a sense that there was love in the house. There was a garage next to the house. I saw a car in there but it looked like it hasn't been use in a few years. There was a sign in front of the house that said, the Burrow. It made me feel right at home.

I followed Lorcan and Lily to the house; I could hear noise coming from it. Lorcan threw me a smile before opening the front door. We came in the living room, the people there talking about the game. There were people I didn't see at the game that were here. There was a brown and white haired man sitting next to woman with the same color hair but there was less white in hers. The man didn't look too happy.

"Did you see the way he looked at the girls in the stand?"

"Oliver, he loves our daughter and he wouldn't hurt her." The woman told her husband.

"Hi, Mr. Wood, Mrs. Wood," Lily said as we walked by. They waved to her before I followed Lily into the kitchen there were a lot of women cooking food. Molly Weasley was in the thick of it, giving orders to the other woman. Before Molly could see Lily or me, Lily pulled us outside. "You don't want to get involved in there. She will have you peeling potatoes."

I laughed. I looked around and saw children running around. There were men standing around a grill, talking about the game. There were picnic tables all-round the yard. Lily led me to a table where Rose and a blond man where sitting. Rose introduced me to her husband, Scorpius. Scorpius was a good looking man. He had one eye on his son who was playing in the grass watching the older children playing. Lily, Lorcan and I took a seat at the picnic table with them. Soon Al and his wife Ally came to sit next to us with their son. We sat there talking, at one point I took the baby from Ally. I haven't held a baby since my nephew Matt was born.

Everything got noisy when the team came in the yard. Everyone was standing clapping and whistling. There was the biggest smile on James' face, it made him look younger then he was. Their seeker had the winning snitch in his hand, knowing this was for all them. Scott was holding Wood's hand and saying something in her ear that made her rolled her eyes. They parted and let everyone congratulate them.

I watched James talking with his mom and dad. There was smile on his face as he ran his hand through his messy hair. I could tell that his parents were proud of him. He hugged them before someone else got his attention. It looked like it was Ron who pulled him over to the grill. Hugo left when James came; he patted his cousin on the back before coming over to our table.

He gave me a smile that would make any girl's heart melt. "Hi, I know that Lily introduced us at the game but we didn't get a chance to talk." He took a seat like he was riding a broom on the bench. I rolled my eyes. I was about to say something when I heard.

"Hands off Hugo, she's mine." I looked up and saw that James was standing behind him. I got angry and was about to tell James that I wasn't his.

"You didn't see her first," Hugo turned around to his cousin. James gave him an evil grin.

"I did. Back in Argentina, I even took her out." Hugo sighed in defeat. He took my hand and kissed it.

"If you don't like him I'll be waiting." Hugo got back up and went back to the grill. James took his seat.

"James," I was angry at him. "I'm not yours." James put his arm around my shoulder. I got a good smell of him, he smelled like broom wood and grass. I could lose myself with the smell.

He leaned closer to my ear. "We will see about that." I felt a shiver go down my back. James knew what he was doing to me because I saw a twinkle in his brown eyes. I took his arm off of me.

"Nothing is going to happen." I said. I turned to Ally, who had a knowing smile on her face, she was holding Aaron. James reached over and took Aaron from Ally. I turned around to yell at him for reaching over him but the way he was holding Aaron made me stop.

He was holding him in front, Aaron was on the table but James' hands were making sure he didn't hit the table. James was making faces at the baby, the baby was laughing. There was so much love in his eyes for his nephew. It touched my heart. I didn't want to look at Lorcan because I knew he was right about James and kids. I look away from the table and James with the baby to see Molly Weasley coming out with the last of the dishes.

"Food ready," Molly yelled. Everyone came from every corner of the house and yard to get her food. I get up with Lily and Lorcan to get some food. Ally tries to take Aaron from James but he waves her away. I get in line behind Wood and Scott. I make my way through the food getting a bit of everything. I take it back to the table were James is sitting. Al takes Aaron from James and makes him get some food.

Everyone starts eating by the time James comes back to the table. Hugo comes and takes a seat at the table with us. They start talking like they knew right where they left off. They acted like kids making fun of each other. I had to ask. "How did this group happen? You act like you known each other forever."

Lily laughed. "We have. We grew up together," She pointed to Rose, Hugo, Al, James, and her. "Our parents are best friends; we were always at each other house. Lorcan and Ally," She pointed to Lorcan and Ally, "Have been our friends since nappies. Rose fell in love with Scorpius when she was sixteen so he tagged along." I looked at Rose and Scorpius.

"Wow you been together since you were sixteen," I was shocked. You don't see people together since they were in school. Rose laughed, making Skylar eat some food.

"No, I broke up with him after our last year of Hogwarts. It took us eight years before we got back together." She gave Scorpius a smile. I shook my head but smiled.

I pointed to Lily and Lorcan. "I know how you got together but how did you get together?" I asked Ally and Al. They blushed, Al buried his head into his son's back. Lily laughed.

"Ally hated Al's gut when they were children. At my wedding they were in the wedding party so they had to nice to each other. They made a stupid bet and ended up sleeping together. Ally got pregnant with Aaron. They decide they were going to keep the baby and raise it together. Al got hurt in Auror mission that when they said I love you to each other, they married in February." There was a smile on Lily face. Ally threw a piece of food at Lily.

Al put the arm he wasn't holding Aaron around Ally. "Allison, she tells the truth." She blushed but kissed him. They look very much in love.

Later that night, I was sitting at the picnic table alone. Al and Ally went home because Ally wasn't feeling very well. Rose and Scorpius had to leave because Scorpius had to be at work the next morning. Lily and Lorcan went off somewhere to be alone. Hugo was helping his grandmother clean up. James was playing with the children that were still here. I was watching him run around with the children laughing. He seemed so happy.

"He is a good looking boy," I turned to see that Ginny had taken a seat across from me.

"Who?" I thought it best to play dumb. Ginny laughed.

"James, you haven't stopped looking at him since he started playing with the children. And he has been throwing looking at you too. Why don't you let him take you out?" I was going to say something but Ginny stopped me with a hand. "I know that you are the girl he met in Argentina, he was so happy when he came home."

I sighed. "It's just I heard some things about him and how he is with girls. I don't want to be one girl out of many." Ginny smiled.

"I know but you should know he hasn't dated a girl since he came back from Argentina." She patted me on the back. I looked at James, I caught his eye and thought that Argentina was in December and it is April.

Lily came over an hour later asking if I was ready. I nodded and soon I was lying in my bed at the Leaky Cauldron.


End file.
